


Conclusions

by Luthien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-15
Updated: 2004-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthien/pseuds/Luthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Snape has an anonymous pen pal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conclusions

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at snape100 in 2004.

_Tonight_.

The word jumped out at him from the parchment. Tonight would bring the end of a mystery that had long teased Severus, if his anonymous correspondent was to be believed.

The owls had started arriving months ago: post owls, a different one every time. Surely it was someone in the school, but the messages themselves betrayed no clue to their author's identity. They provided clues to other things, though...

The parchment trembled in his hand. He'd waited and wondered for so long, but tonight he would find out for sure, and then...

He set off for the Whomping Willow.


End file.
